


Stick Together

by Dark_and_night



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: I don't even play the game but I adore this trope.
Relationships: Blue/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

You knelt down to do your activity easier, legs just verging on sore from running around all day. Whenever you fixed something on the ship it seemed like ten other things would go wrong. Well, movement was supposed to be good for you, after all.

Continuing to connect the wires, you enjoyed the low hum of the electrical room when you heard footsteps behind you. Instinctively you turned your head, but your helmet blocked your field of vision. You’d think you would finally get used to wearing it 24/7 by now.

Turning your whole body, you saw Red standing behind you.

“Red!” You smiled, turning back to connect the last wire before turning back to him. “What brings you here?”

Red shook his head slightly, putting his hand on the back of his neck like he was trying to massage it through his suit. “Just wanted to make sure you’re okay, Blue.”

You smiled more, though you knew he couldn’t see it through your helmet. It had been White’s idea to call each other by colors once it was revealed that there were impostors on board. Something about making it easier to eject the impostors once they were found out, and not getting depressed when someone was inevitably killed. You didn’t like that train of thought, but nevertheless it was adopted into the crew. 

“Well, as you can see, I’m alive and kicking.” You rose, walking over to him. “Do you have a task to do? I’ll guard you.”

“I’m not the one who needs guarding.” His hand moved to his shoulder, continuing to massage himself. His arm moved like he was trying to adjust it somehow. “You need to look back more when you’re alone like this.”

“I’m flattered you care so much. Us sus colors have to stick together! You me and Black. The decorative horns she chose – poor thing – they’re pretty but scary! She almost got voted off last time!” You shook your head, putting your hands on your hips. “I think this whole thing is ridiculous. We’re all friends and crewmates.”

“People are dead.”

Frowning, you glanced away from him, glad he couldn’t see your expression. “I think it’s not too late. If everyone just got along-.”

“This isn’t about getting along.”

You ignored him cutting you off. “-then we could all get home safe.”

“Impostors don’t care if they ‘like’ someone, Blue. They’re hungry. When things get hungry, they eat.” His voice grew lower, and more gravely. It sounded like he had a cold. “You can’t just be nice to everyone and expect the world to extend you the same courtesy.” He finally dropped his arm, shaking his head again.

“Red, this isn’t the world. This is one ship.” You put your hands on his shoulders, and you realized you had no idea he was this tall. Was Red always this tall? For some reason, you had the idea that he was shorter at the beginning of the mission. “And I think that everything will work out if we just keep working hard.”

“You’re naive.” Red growled, grabbing your wrists and pulling them off his shoulders. His hands enveloped yours, making you press your palms together with his hands over yours, holding them in place. He lowered his head, pressing his helmet against yours. 

Your heart raced, though you knew it was silly to react this way. You couldn’t even see his face, and he couldn’t see yours, but it felt strangely intimate after living for several weeks without really getting close to anyone on the ship.

Red sighed heavily, shaking his head so your helmets rubbed together for a moment. You wanted to see his face. You wanted to touch him. You wanted to take your helmet off.

A red light flashed and an alarm sounded, making both of you jump away from each other like you’d been caught doing something wrong.

“Something got sabotaged.” You sighed, your heart still thumping in your chest. Well, at least the sabotage reminded you of why everyone had to keep their helmets on. 

Red turned toward the exit. “What was that about everyone getting along if you’re friendly?”

“I want to believe in people!” You frowned, hurrying after him to find your next task. 

The alarm made your ears ring, but over the sound you heard Red mumble something “-not people.”

“What?” You asked, but Red ran off, hopefully to fix whatever had been broken. 

Sighing, you pulled up your map, looking for something that you could do to keep the ship running smoothly.

Red ducked into the med bay to find it empty. He sighed in relief, sinking to the ground. An embarrassingly loud rumble came from his stomach as he tried to pull himself together. He put his hand over his stomach – or rather his mouth – willing the pain to go away. His entire body ached from turning from human to parasite, his neck and arm twitching as if they were fighting back. 

He wanted to eat. 

He wanted you to keep your sense of trust in your crewmates. 

Both things couldn’t coexist.


	2. Embarassing

Touch. Smell. Eat.

Red ran his hands through his hair, willing the tick in his arm to go away. He thanked his lucky stars that the space suits everyone wore were airtight, otherwise he might have lost it by now. He almost killed Cyan on the spot when they passed by him in the hall. The other impostor started teasing Red for trying to hold back what he was for so long. Either he would starve or he would snap, there would be no better outcome. 

He shook his head, hating how he could feel his new form squirming and writhing underneath his suit. How much of his human body was left? Was he just bones and a brain, or was his body still there – just with some other entity added? There was no pain, so it was impossible to tell. 

“Red!” He heard you cry as your ran over, your hands cupping his helmet and pulling his head up, your head moving from side to side as you made sure that he wasn’t injured. Falling to your knees, your hands moved to his stomach, feeling for any invisible wounds. 

How easy it would be for him to open the maw that was in his stomach and bite off your arms. 

“Blue, please, I was taking a nap.” He lied, grabbing your wrists and pulling them away from the danger zone that was his torso. His voice seemed to grow deeper every day. How was it you hadn’t noticed that yet?

“Well, I had to check!” You lightly slapped his arm, plopping down beside him on the ground. “You scared me!”

A dry chuckle escaped Red’s lips as he turned his head to watch you. “I should scare you.”

“Oh please, you couldn’t hurt a fly.” You tapped your foot against his. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

The two of you sat in silence on the floor for a while, listening to the mechanic sounds from the ship that had faded into the background over the last few weeks.

“Can you remind me what your name is? Your real name?” You asked suddenly.

Red started, not expecting that question to come from you. His name? Right, Red wasn’t really his name, that was just the color of his uniform. His name he had before he joined this crew. He couldn’t remember it. He couldn’t remember it at all. He couldn’t even remember what he looked like beneath this helmet.

“I like being called Red.” He finally said. “I like it when you’re the one calling me that.”

You froze for a second, and it took Red a moment to realize you must have been happy, judging how you began to twiddle your thumbs. He heard a quiet giggle beneath your helmet.

“I didn’t know you were a flirt.” You giggled again, running your hand over your helmet like you were trying to run it through your hair. 

“That wasn’t a line.” Red reached out, taking your hand to stop you from moving nervously. His hand squeezed yours, and you squeezed back, and the part of him that must have been his heart squeezed painfully. 

Touch. Smell. Eat.

“I have been so ridiculously horny lately it isn’t even funny.” You blurted.

Red paused, snapped out of his hunger by the ridiculousness of your words. “And you said I was the flirt.” He finally said.

“I’m just being honest!” You pulled his hand away from his, continuing to move them around nervously as you tried to explain yourself. “You know, in times of crisis, it’s only natural for humans’ sex drive to either skyrocket or for it to pretty much go away altogether. And that makes sense, because humans typically instinctively want to procreate, so maybe when the brain thinks that the body is going to die it makes us want to either get pregnant or get someone else pregnant, fear is an aphrodisiac you know. And you know, we’ve been in a pretty much life or death situation since we got on the ship, and my body has been responding in the – you know in the horny way.”

Red just stared at you as you concluded your speech, and he could feel himself smiling. His face must still be in tact after all. 

“You are the most beautiful human being I’ve ever known in my whole life.” Red laughed, resting his back against the wall. He let himself keep laughing, tucking his knees up into his chest and resting his head on them. “I’m so happy I know you!”

You watched him laugh, half embarrassed and half proud. You liked the sound of his laugh. It wasn’t a sound you heard that often.

He finally stopped laughing, looking back at you. “If we weren’t stuck in these suits, I would help you with your issues.”

Touch.

“Oh, I appreciate that.” You laughed, scooting closer and resting your head on his shoulder. “I want to do a lot of things with you once we get home.”

Red wrapped his arm around your shoulders, rubbing it up and down your arm, pulling you closer to him. “It’s adorable you think everyone is still going to get home.”

“Don’t make fun of my sense of hope! I’m very sensitive.” You fake pouted as he wrapped his other arm around you, pulling you into his lap.

Smell.

He couldn’t remember if he had ever seen you without your helmet on. If he knew what you looked like. But he didn’t care. He wanted to know the smell of you. The feel of you. He wanted every last bit of you that he could take. 

Taste.

His hand trailed up your thigh, resting in the crook between your thigh and your hip. You rested your hand on his, giving him silent permission to keep his hand there. 

A light flashed letting you two know someone had called an emergency meeting. Neither of you make a move for a second, neither of you wanting to get out of this little corner of comfort and safety you two had made for each other.

“We should go.” You finally mumbled, rising from his lap.

“Right.” He agreed, standing with you. You looked so small and vulnerable as you walked in front of him. 

Maybe he was in love with you. Or maybe he was just hungry.


End file.
